itbetas48fandomcom-20200213-history
Panisa Srilaloeng (Mind)
ประวัติส่วนตัว วันเกิด : 6 กันยายน 2001 ความสูง : 165 เซนติเมตร จังหวัด : นครราชสีมา สี่งที่ชอบ : กระต่าย, Chocolate กรุ๊ปเลือด : B งานอดิเรก : ฟังเพลงญี่ปุ่น (scandal) สีที่ชอบ : Red Catchphrase Version 1 Mind: ถ้ามายด์ยื่นไมค์ให้ทุกคน ให้ทุกคนพูดว่า Smile Mind: เห็นหน้ามายด์แล้วทุกคนจะ... Fanclub: Smileeeeeee Singles Participation BNK48 A-Side (Senbutsu) * Kimi wa Melody เธอคือ...เมโลดี้ (First Time Senbutsu) * Beginner * 77 No Suteki na Machi e - 77 ดินแดนแสนวิเศษ BNK48 B-Side (Undergirl) * Skirt, Hirari พลิ้ว (Double Center with Jaa) * Yume e no Route หมื่นเส้นทาง Album Participation (Song not in Single) Jabaja * Bye Bye Plastic - บ๊ายบาย...นายพลาสติก Units Stage Units Team BIII Units # PARTY ga Hajimaru yo ## Skirt, Hirari พลิ้ว # TBA Concert Units * BNK48 1st Concert "STARTO" *# Skirt, Hirari พลิ้ว * BNK48 D-DAY -Jiradapa Produced Concert- *# Skirt, Hirari พลิ้ว * BNK48 Space Mission Concert *# Skirt, Hirari พลิ้ว Team History Debut as BNK48 Trainee on 12 February 2017 (BNK48 1st Generation) Mind was promoted to Team BIII on 24 December 2017 (Team BIII formation) BNK48 Trainee --> Team BIII General Election Ranking BNK48 6th Single Senbutsu General Election * Register : 19.10.2018 * 1st Preliminary Results : 15 (Senbutsu) * 2nd Preliminary Results : 15 (Senbutsu) * Final Results : 16 (Senbutsu) General Election Appeal Comment Poster 6GeneralElectionMind.jpg|BNK48 6th Single General Election BNK48 9th Single Senbutsu General Election Profile Picture MindDebut.jpg|Debut Profile MindAitakatta.jpg|Aitakatta Profile MindKoisuruFortuneCookies.jpg|Koisuru Fortune Cookie Profile MindShonichi.jpg|Shonichi Profile MindKimiwaMelody.jpg|Kimi wa Melody Profile MindBNKFestival.jpg|BNK Festival Profile MindBeginner.jpg|Beginner Profile MindGirldontcry1.jpg|Girl Don't Cry First Profile MindGirldontcry2.jpg|Girl Don't Cry Second Profile MindPartygaHajimaruyo.jpg|BNK48 BIII PARTY ga Hajimaru yo Profile MindJabaja.jpg|Jabaja Profile Event Participate General Election # BNK48 6th Single Senbutsu General Election : Ranking 16 (Senbutsu) Handshake Event Sport Day * BNK48 Sport Day 2019 (เทศกาลกีฬาสีบางกอก๔๘) ** Purple Team * TBA TrueID Present BNK48 E-sport Day 2-Shot Event RIVER Total : 12 Round Jabaja Total : 8 Round Fan Meet * BNK48 WE WISH YOU! A Merry Christmas -Fan Meet- BNK48 Thank You and The Beginner * Songkrla 23-24 March 2019 @Central Festival Hatyai ** BNK48 Mini Concert 17:00 (23 March 2019) ** BNK48 Group Hi-Touch Team A (24 March 2019) *** Round 1 : 16:00-17:00 *** Round 2 : 18:00-19:00 *** Round 3 : 19:00-20:00 *** Round 4 : 20:15-21:30 BNK48 Jabaja Roadshow * BNK48 say Jabaja! Roadshow in Chiangmai @ CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport 13-14/07/2019 BNK48 Jabaja Surprise School Tour * Chiang Mai * Nakhon Ratchasima BNK48: 77 ดินแดนแสนวิเศษ * 21/10/2019 The Street Ratchada (ซ้อมยิงมิกซ์) * 30/10/2019 The Street Ratchada Theater Participate Stage Team BIII PARTY ga Hajimaru yo LIVE VOOV ID:601157756 BNK48 Application Facebook LIVE Digital Live Studio Digital Live on Tour Special Fans Days 27 Apr - 3 May 2019 Gift : 1,683,900 Special Thanks BNK48 App Post TBA Official Goods Birthday T-Shirt Gallery MindPartygaHajimaruyo.jpg|BIII PARTY ga Hajimaru yo Profile MindBirthdayStage2018.jpg|Mind's Birthday Stage 2018 MindKoisuruFortuneCookies.jpg|Koisuru Fortune Cookies Profile MindShonichi.jpg|Shonichi Profile MindGirldontcry2.jpg|Girl Don't Cry Profile 2 MindBNKFestival.jpg|BNK Festival Profile MindDebut.jpg|Debut Profile MindAitakatta.jpg|Aitakatta Profile MindKimiwaMelody.jpg|Kimi wa Melody Profile MindGirldontcry1.jpg|Girl Don't Cry Profile 1 6GeneralElectionMind.jpg|1st General Election Poster MindBeginner.jpg|Beginner Profile MindWebsiteBeginner.png|Beginner Website Version MindWebsideKimiwaMelody.png|Kimi wa Melody Website Version MindJabaja.jpg|๋Jabaja Profile Category:Member